1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for making concrete pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been industrial practice to make concrete pipe by casting a concrete mixture or slurry in a mold cavity of suitable shape. U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,060 shows apparatus for making such pipe. Typically, a pair of cylindrical forms are mounted coaxially on a horizontal steel base, and the pipe is cast in the annular space beteen the two cylindrical forms.
A steel base is expensive because of the high cost of steel and the high cost of working it. In relatively large plants for making concrete pipe, the steel bases alone require a substantial capital investment. This invention provides a base which is relatively inexpensive compared to the prior art steel bases, and yet performs as well as the steel bases.